


The Whole Squad is Here!

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Series: Hamilton Series [1]
Category: Hamilton Musical - Fandom
Genre: Animal Rescue, Companionship, Duelling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hamilton Being Hamilton, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Lafayette makes a stupid decision and Mulligan takes care of it.





	1. What am I to do with You?

**Author's Note:**

> Still have no idea how this chaptered thing works with tags. So bear with me please!

Hercules Mulligan woke up to the sound of something falling over and glass breaking. He jumped up and saw that Lafayette wasn't in bed. 

"I swear to god Lafayette, it's 6 in the morning." 

He went into the kitchen finding his boyfriend frantically trying to pick up a broken cup off the floor 

"Laf, put it down. You're going to end up slicing your hand open."

He put it down and looked up embarrassed. 

"Um...sorry mon ami. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Hercules noticed the blood on his hands and floor now.

"It's alright. Let's go get you cleaned up. Next time, use a broom and dustpan. Not your hands."

He grabbed the first aid kit and rinsed out his cut with peroxide. His boyfriend grit his teeth.

"Shit..."

Hercules sprayed an antiseptic and pain medication over it before bandaging it up.

"Hey, at least you don't have to get stitches. That would suck even more."

He kissed his forehead and cleaned up the rest of the glass and blood. He grabbed a metal cup and filled it with cold water for him. 

"Here Laf. Go sit down and I'll make something for breakfast."

He sat at the table and put his chin in his good hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep?"

Hercules ruffled his hair and chuckled, teasing him.

"I don't trust you to cook after that."

Lafayette pouted and stick out his tongue.

"Rude!"

Hercules laughed and threw some french toast on the griddle.

"But you can't deny I'm right."

Lafayette rolled his eyes.

"Ok, fine."

Mulligan put them on a plate and set it on the table.

"Eat."

Lafayette pointed at the table.

"You eat too."

"I will you goofball. Be patient."

They ate together and soon were snuggled up on the couch with Lafayette half asleep. Hercules let him sleep and texted his friend Alexander Hamilton for a while.


	2. Violence Isn't Always the Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton gets into a verbal altercation with Washington on Lauren's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to use asterisks (*) for text messages since I can't use italics. :/ I put them at the beginning and end of the text conversation.

*Hey Herc, what’s up?

Not too much. Lafayette is sleeping at the moment so I’m bored.

Rough morning?

Yeah, you could say that.

What happened?

Laf dropped a glass at 6 this morning and preceded to pick it up with his hands.

Ouch. Is he alright?

Yeah, he cut his hand, but it was just superficial enough to not have to have stitches.

Sounds fun. Wanna hang out with me and Laurens later? Laf can come too of course.

Yeah sounds good. Where are we going?

He wanted to go shopping since it’s his birthday today.

Oh yeah, I got something for him. I’ll bring it over soon.

Aw, thanks, man. Just don’t tell me since he’s being nosy at the moment.

Don’t worry, wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise.

Haha yeah. Ok, see you soon, Herc.*

He put the phone down and carefully got up, taking care not to wake up his sleepy boyfriend. He threw on some nicer clothes and put some coffee on. He sat back down on the couch and pet Laf’s hair. He opened his eyes slightly and put his head on his lap.

“Is there coffee?”

Hercules chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“Yes, and you can have a little bit. But don’t go crazy with it.”

He got up again and poured them a cup each with peppermint creamer. It was Laf’s favorite and he had grown to love it too.

“Here baby, be careful. It’s hot.”

His phone buzzed. 

“Jefferson. Ohhhh boy.”

*Hey, Thomas. What do you need?

Washington is pissed. He wants to see you, Lafayette, Laurans, and Hamilton. NOW.

What the fuck did we do this time?

He won’t tell me. But he used his angry dad voice. So you may want to get here before he gets any angrier if that’s possible. 

Fine, tell him we’ll be there in 20.

Good luck.*

He texted Alex back to let him know. He got Laf up and they all went to Independence Hall to meet up with Washington. Lafayette held onto Hercules, worried and confused.

“What’s wrong?”

Alex ran with his boyfriend to catch up with them.

“He’s probably mad at me for something. Not sure why he’d bring all of you into it though.”

Laurens giggled softly.

“Maybe so he can’t murder you”

Alex rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.”

Washington held open the door and took a deep breath.

“Boys, go sit in the meeting room. Except you, Alexander.”

Alex rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I figured.”

“Son, watch your mouth.”

He clenched his fists.

“I swear to god, if you keep calling me son I’m going to explode!”

Washington grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him into an office.

“Sit. Now.”

He huffed and fell back into an over-sized armchair.

“What did I do this time to piss you off?”

Washington slapped a newspaper on the table.

“What do you think, Hamilton?”

Alexander threw it at him.

“Jefferson and Madison lied! You know how they are! They frame me for everything!”

Washington raised his eyebrow.

“And you’re known for being untrustworthy. God forbid this ever happen again and I will have serious disciplinary action taken against you.”

Hamilton slammed his hand on the table and stormed out.

“LAURENS!”

Washington grabbed his arm again.

“No one is going anywhere. I need to talk to them. Laurens, come with me.”

He followed him unwillingly and sat down.

“Yes, sir?”

He put the paper in front of him.

“Did you know about his and Eacker’s duel?”

“I had no idea, sir.”

Washington rubbed his face.

“You’d better not be lying to me, son.”

Laurens was trying to behave but was getting frustrated at his insulting tone.

“I’m not.”

“Fine, go on then.”

Laurens went out and hugged his baby tightly.

“You and George Eacker went to fight it out huh?”

Hamilton scowled.

“Yeah, that son of a bitch killed my brother. If it wasn’t for my conscience I would have shot the fucker between the eyes!”

Laurens held him and stroked his hair.

“Shhh baby, I can’t lose you. Please don’t ever do that again.”

After a little while, Mulligan and Lafayette came out and huddled around him for a group hug.

Hercules crossed his arms.

“I kind of get where he’s coming from, but I heard the conversation and what he said was uncalled for. I think he’s just afraid he’s going to lose you.”

Alex shrugged, clearly upset.

“Whatever. I just don’t care. I’m sorry your birthday was ruined, Laurens.”

Laurens kissed him gently.

“Don’t say that, every moment spent with you is enough.”

They all left and went back home. They decided to put off the celebration another time, when everyone had cooled off.


	3. Take a Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens and Alexander have a mostly civil conversation with Washington.

“Ham, are you ok?”

Alex shrugged and went in their room. 

“It’s whatever. One day Eacker will pay for what he did.”

Laurens sat on the bed and held him.

“I’ll talk to Washington tomorrow, baby.” 

Hamilton squeezed his hand and smiled slightly.

“I love you, Laurens. But we need to all celebrate tomorrow.”

Laurens tilted his chin up.

“Alexander Hamilton, look at me.”

He gave him brief eye contact before looking back at the floor.

“Yeah?”

“Alex, I swear to god you’re impossible.”

Alex rolled his eyes half annoyed and half amused. Laurens smacked his arm laughing.

“Hamilton, knock it off. Seriously though, I love you to death. But no one is going to have fun if there’s still tension. I want you to be happy and have fun as well.”

Alexander groaned and flopped back on the bed.

“Fine, I”ll try to talk to him.”

Laurens squeezed him and grinned.

“Good, now lets go take a shower to calm down and relax.

He sighed and they got ready for bed. They snuggled up together and fell asleep.

 

The next morning, Laurens shook him awake.

“Ham, come on. We’re going to talk to Washington today.”  
Alex hid under the blankets.

“Nooooo. Too tired.”

Laurens pulled the covers back and tickled him grinning.

“Yessss, get up sleepyhead!”

Alex burst into laughter and squirmed away from him.

“Ok, ok!”

He rolled out of bed and threw on some comfortable clothes.

“Lets get this over with.”

Laurens hugged him.

“Would you feel better if the whole crew came?”

Alex shook his head.

“No, keep them out of this.”

Laurens shrugged.

“Ok, well anyway. Let’s go.”

They got in the car and drove back to Independence Hall.

Laurens texted Washington to let him know what they wanted.

*Sir, can you come over to Independence Hall? I need to talk to you.

Can you just come over to our house?

Sir, please. This is really important to me.

Ok fine. I’ll be there in 15.

Thank you, sir.*

He put it in his pocket and they sat on the steps to wait.  
“I swear to god if he yells at me again we’re going to have problems.”

Laurens held his hand.

“Just try to be civil, Ham.”

Alex snorted.

“Yeah, civil. Sure.”

Laurens leaned over and pressed his forehead against his.

“Please, Ham? Can you at least try?”

He sighed. 

“Fine. But only for you.”

He kissed Laurens just as Washington pulled up.

“Laurens, what did you want to speak to me about?”

He stood up with Alex and motioned him inside to the meeting room.

“Sir, I know you were very angry yesterday, and I just want the tension to go away.”

Washington glanced at Hamilton.

“And you’re willing to talk this out, Alexander?”

He bit back an attitude and looked at his hands.

“Yeah.”

Washington took a breath.

“Alexander, why would you do such a thing when you could have been killed?”

Hamilton was already very tense with frustration and raised his voice.

“That son of a--”

Laurens squeezed his hand to remind him to try and stay calm. Alex bit back tears of anger and grief.

“George Eacker shot my brother in a deul last week. He needs to pay for what he did.”

Washington raised his eyebrows.

“And you didn’t tell me this, why?”

Alex slammed his fist on the table and started to get up, but Laurens gave him a sympathetic look.

“Ham…”

He hid his face in his hands and broke down.

“You wouldn’t have believed me. You never believe me. So I took matters into my own hands.”

Washington furrowed his brows.

“Hamilton, that’s not true. I would have definitely at least looked into it. That’s too serious to ignore.”

Alex sobbed into his arms and Laurens rubbed his back.

“It’s ok, Alex.”

Washington gave him some tissues.

“Son, look at me. I want you to talk to me, and I promise to give you a chance from now on. I was wrong to push you aside.”

Hamilton didn’t even retort at being called son. He just didn’t care.

“Fine, next time I’ll come to you.”

Washington got up and pulled the mess that was Alex into a hug.

“I love you like a son, Alexander. I don’t want to hear you’ve been killed, let alone in a duel.”

Alex hugged him back before going back to Laurens. 

“I-I love you too, sir…”

Laurens kissed Hamilton happily. Alex’s face went red and Laurens pulled away.

“John, not in front of Washington!”

Laurens laughed and squeezed him tightly.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Ham.”

Washington chuckled and walked out to his car with the boys behind him on the way to theirs.

“Laurens, Alexander, I hope the talk helped sort things out and we can all move on. Thank you for being civil. Especially you, Hamilton.”

Laurens smiled brightly and Alex just looked at the ground slightly embarrassed.

“Thank you as well, sir.”

“Um, yeah. Thanks, sir.”

They all went back to their houses and as Alex was making lunch, Laurens sat down at the table and texted Mulligan.

“Hey Ham, if you need help let me know.”

Alex nodded and continued with the pasta.

*Hey, Hercules! Me and Alex had a meeting with Washington and it went pretty well. We still on for tomorrow then?

Hell yeah! I’ll raise a glass to that!

Hahahaha! We may need it after all that.

But yeah, it’s still on. Laf is super excited now. He’s being nosy like you were.

Oh shut up!

But it’s trueeeee!

Ugh fine. You’re right.

Told you so.

Anyway, see you two tomorrow then!*

Alex set the pasta on the table and sat down. Laurens served them both and gave him a beer while he just poured a cup of ice water for himself. They ate, being mostly silent.

“You ok, Ham?”

He took a swig of beer.

“Yeah, already fucking tired though.”

Laurens cleaned up after they were done and sat on the couch.

“Anything you want to do today?”

Alex flopped next to him.

“Yeah, sleep.”

Laurens kissed his head and pulled him close.

“Take a nap then. I don’t mind.”

Alex yawned and put his head on his lap.

“You sure? I don’t want to leave you alone.”

Laurens ruffled his hair and smiled.

“I’ll just watch TV. You take a nap.”

Hamilton gave in and was asleep within minutes.

Laurens turned on the TV and set the volume loud enough to hear but low enough to let his baby sleep. He ended up watching an animal rescue show. He always wanted to adopt a cat or dog, but Alex wasn’t sure about all that. Maybe he could get him to the shelter later and just hold a kitten. He knew he’d fall in love. He already had 3 turtles, but he wanted a cuddly friend, and knew Alex needed emotional support from a furry friend.

*Hey Laf, how would you feel about bringing Herc down to the animal shelter later? I’m bringing Alex so he can fall in love with a cat or dog. He needs a furry friend to love.

Yeah! (Hey, baby? Can we go see the animals with Laurens and Alex later?)  
(Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. We need one too.)

Hercules says yes! We’ll be there in like 2 hours.

Perfect, that’ll give Ham some time to sleep and wake up a little bit. See ya then!*


	4. Arguments and Companionship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens takes Hamilton to the animal shelter.  
> Hamilton gets into a verbal fight with Jefferson.

An hour or so later, Laurens gently shook Hamilton awake.

“Ham, I have a surprise for you.”

He sleepily looked up at him.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

Laurens grabbed his hand and tugged on it.

“Come on, lazy!”

Alex pouted and got up.

“Where are we going, Laurens?”

He giggled and pulled him out to the car. 

“You’ll see!

Alex rolled his eyes playfully and shoved him in the car. He jumped in the passenger seat and off they went. Laurens drove for a little while until he was close enough for Hamilton to see. 

“Close your eyes and no peeking!”

Hamilton closed his eyes confused. 

“Uh...ok....”

Laurens parked and led him inside directly to the cat adoption room.

“Laurens, I swear to god, this better not be what I think it is.”

Laurens took a kitten with the employees permission.

“Hold out your hands.”

Hamilton held them out.

“Laurens…”

Laurens grinned widely and held the kitten in his hands. It let out a little mew and started climbing up his arm. Alex opened his eyes and melted into a puddle of mush seeing the adorable little baby on his shoulder.

“Laurens, really?”

Laurens pulled it off his shoulder and gave it to him.

“We’re getting a cat, Ham. You need a fuzzy companion, especially when you get overwhelmed.”

Alexander sighed and snuggled the kitten. 

“Let’s go look at the other ones. I want a playful lap cat if we’re going to get one.”

They looked around for a few minutes before coming across a beautiful calico. He got her out and held her in his arms. She curled up in them and purred against his chest. Laurens looked at him hopeful.

“So?”

Alex smiled, finally.

“Yes, baby, we’re getting this one.”

Laurens squealed in delight and let the employee put her in a crate so she could have a safe trip home. They walked out and saw Lafayette and Hercules with a squirmy and yappy labrador puppy. He ran over with Alex walking carefully behind him with his kitty in tow.

“Oh my goodness, he’s adorable!”

He knelt down to pet the little furball but was met with an abundance of slobbery kisses. He just laughed and cleaned off his face with a baby wipe he brought with him. Hercules looked over at the crate and went over.

“Whatcha got there, Alex?”

Alex opened the top of the crate and held it up for him to see. He grinned proudly and pet her,

“I love this cat…”

Lafayette ran over while Laurens was keeping the puppy busy.

“Awww! What’s her name?”

Alex shrugged.

“Haven’t thought of one yet. Laurens has to be in on it too.”

Hercules chuckled.

“Alex, you’re already treating that fluffball like your child. Good stuff, bud.”

Alex smacked his arm and stuck out his tongue. 

“Shut it, Mulligan.”

He closed the crate and got in the car with Laurens who had handed the puppy back to it’s new parents.

“You were right, snookums. I did need a fuzzy friend.”

Laurens threw the car into park and drove home.

“Call me snookums again, and you will find my foot up your ass.”

Hamilton broke out in laughter.

“Aww don’t be a party pooper, Laurens.”

Laurens put the car in park and playfully shoved him.

“Get in the house before I have to drag you in it.”

Alex grabbed the crate and ran inside, careful not to hit it on anything. They closed the door and locked it. He opened the crate and took the cat out, holding it on his lap and stroking it’s silky, soft fur.

“What should we name her, snookums?”

He spun around trying so hard to supress a laugh and marched over, grabbing his face with his hands and getting very close to it.

“Sweetheart, I love you dearly, but shut the fuck up.”

Alex snickered and kissed his nose.  
“You know you love me though.”

Laurens patted his head.

“Yes, I do. Now, for her name...let’s see....what about Abby?”

Alex pondered it for a moment.

“Maybe…”

Laurens thought for a few moments.

“What about naming her after a state?”

Alex looked slightly confused.

“What did you have in mind?”

Laurens pulled up a list of states.

“Well there’s Georgia...Alaska...Arizona...Nebraska...Dakota…”

Alex’s face lit up at the last one.

“Dakota. I love it!”

Laurens sat next to him and brushed the loose hair out of his face.

“Dakota it is then....are you getting hungry for dinner?”

Alexander leaned on his shoulder.

“Very.”

Laurens picked up the phone. 

“Pizza?”

Alex shrugged.

“Nah, too cliche.”

Laurens chuckled and shook his head.  
“You goofball.”

He put the phone down.

“What about....”

They heard a knock at the door. They weren’t expecting company so Alex carefully handed the cat to Laurens before looking through the peephole. He looked and mouthed back at him.

“Jefferson and Madison?”

Laurens shrugged just as confused and whispered.

“I don’t know, see what they want.”

Alex took a breath and cracked open the door.

“Can we help you?”

Madison crossed his arms and stood by his boyfriend’s side. Jefferson raised his eyebrows.

“Wow, no need to be rude, Hamilton. Just thought we’d stop by to say hello.”

Alex rolled his eyes.

“Ha! And I’m supposed to believe that? What do you want, Jefferson. Madison, they hell you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home resting?”

Laurens put the cat on their bed and grabbed his shoulder. He felt Alex jump a little bit, not expecting it.

“Alex, calm down. We don’t need to get into any more fights.”

Jefferson shrugged.

“It’s whatever, Laurens. Ok, fine. Look, we’re going on a three day vacation next week, and Washington needs someone to fill in for me.”

Madison piped up.

“Don’t worry about me. Mind ya damn business.”

Alex forced a laugh.

“I already balance his fucking checkbooks. Do you really think I want to fetch him coffee too?”

Jefferson stepped closer to the door getting a little pissed off.

“You know damn well that that’s not my job, Hamilton.”

Alex put his hands on his hips after he pushed the door all the way open and put on his mocking voice.

“YoU KnoW DAmn wEll thAt that’S nOt my JoB, HamiLtOn.”

Laurens forced back a giggle and grabbed his arm.

“Ham, stop it. Seriously.”

Alex didn’t let up though.

“It might as well be!”

Jefferson smirked.

“Just remember, Hamilton. You’re nothing without Washington behind you.”

Alex slammed and locked the door causing the cat to run out of the room startled. He felt bad and picked her up.

“Sorry, Dakota. That’s Jefferson. You don’t want to meet him. He’s just an ass.”

Laurens fell back on the couch and just started laughing hard.

“Fucking hell, Alexander. I hate it when you get so riled up, but damn that was funny.”

He just shrugged and held his kitty.

“He’s just an asshole. I’m not doing his dirty work. Yeah, sure. He doesn’t bring him coffee, but he does a lot of his paperwork. Fuck that!”

Laurens calmed down after a moment and massaged his neck.

“You’ll probably get paid for that too though.”

The cat jumped off his lap and went to her food bowl in the kitchen. Alex stretched out on the couch and sighed.

“Yeah yeah. Fine, I’ll do it.”

He picked up his phone and texted Washington.

*Yeah, sure I’ll do your paperwork too.

Ah, did Jefferson talk to you about that?

You could say that....

Alex…

Ok ok fine. Yeah he asked me to fill in for him.

He just came through the door pissed. Is there something you’d like to tell me?

We got into an argument and I went off on him.

Alexander, I love you, but damn. You need to calm down, son.

I’m notcha son

Hamilton...seriously?

Fine, ok. Geez.

See you next Monday-Wednesday then?

Yeah I’ll be there.

Great! I appreciate the help.

No problem I suppose.*

He put it down on the coffee table and got up to go make a sandwich for dinner. Laurens followed him and kissed his cheek.

“You don’t want me to order anything?”

He just shook his head.

“Unless you want something. But if not, then I’m good.”

Laurens went over to the fridge, looked in it for a second, and then closed it. Went to the cupboard and did the same. Then went back to the fridge. Alex finished making his sandwich and sat at the table to eat it.

“Baby, do you want me to make you one?”

“Nah, I’ll just reheat the pasta we had leftover from lunch.” 

Alex finished eating and headed to the bathroom.

“I’m going to shower and get ready for bed. Let me know if you need anything.”

About 30 minutes later, they were both in bed with Dakota, snuggled up together. Dakota curled up at the foot of the bed, and the boys snuggled up together. They were almost asleep when they heard thunder and then the rain pouring down and hitting the ground. Laurens smiled softly.

“I love the sound of the rain.”

Alex pulled him close to his chest.

“Me too, my precious Laurens.”

He turned off the lamp on the table beside them and they fell asleep to the rain and their kitty’s purrs.


	5. Happy Birthday John Laurens!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's friends throw him a belated birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, it's kinda shit but I finally got back to the series after what feels like forever!  
> I'll try to write more frequently on this but I can't promise anything. I have a hard time ever finishing anything.

Alexander woke up before Laurens and texted Lafayette since we was almost always up early.

*Hey, Laf? We still haven’t done anything for John’s birthday. You down for throwing a surprise party with me?

Hell yeah I’m down! Was just headed to store to get some things for our house. I’ll pick up some stuff.

Do you think Hercules would be up for baking a cake?

Is that even a question, Alex?

I guess not! Thanks Laf, I can’t thank you enough.

No problem! See you in like...2 hours!*

Hamilton got up quietly and put his gift to Laurens in his bag before getting dressed. He fixed his hair and went downstairs to make coffee. He didn’t feel like making breakfast today especially since John was still asleep. He grabbed his specialty parchment, quill, and ink (yes, he still loved to use those to write with) and wrote out a heartfelt but hopefully not too mushy, birthday card and signed it at the end. He left it on the counter with a note telling him he was going for a walk for a little while. He put on his shoes, threw on a jacket and walked over to Laf’s and Herc’s house since it was only a few blocks away.

“Alexander!”

He spun around as Eliza, his best female friend, crushed him in a hug.

“I haven’t seen you in so long!”

He hugged her back just as happy as she was.

“How was your trip?”

She pulled back and squished his face grinning.

“It was amazing! Maria took me to a nice restaurant in France, and then we visited all the gardens and picked flowers and just did so much together! She also proposed to me!”

She held out her hand and showed him the ring. He pulled her back in for another hug.

“I’m so happy for you two. Congratulations! I’m going to the wedding if I’m invited.”

Eliza laughed and grabbed his shoulders.

“Of course you’re invited! We’ll send out invites when we know the time and place.”

They chatted for a few more minutes before Hamilton finished his walk to his other friends’ house and knocked on the door. Mulligan opened it and pulled him inside before closing the door. Lafayette jumped down off the table where he had finished decorated the lights.

“Monsieur Hamilton!”

“Monsieur Lafayette!”

Lafayette picked up the smaller man and spun him around.

“We’re almost done and Herc finished the cake!”

He put him down and raced over to it. Alex followed him and laughed. They put a photo of him at the bar on it and wrote ‘Raise A Glass to Your Birthday!’ above and below it.

“I’m so done, you guys kill me.”

They looked so proud of themselves. Alex hugged both of them tightly.

“You guys are awesome! I’ll go see if I can get Laurens’s ass up.”

He ran down the few blocks to his house and quietly came inside. He went up to their bedroom and found Laurens doing yoga in the corner.

“Well, good morning Laurens!”

He fell out of his tree pose from being so jumpy.

“Ham, I swear to god if you don’t quit doing that!”

He got up and ran at him. Alex took the blow laughing and kissed his head.

“Hey, get dressed. Laf wanted us to come hang up.”

Laurens rolled his eyes teasingly.

“Doesn’t he always though?”

Alex shrugged.  
“I mean yeah, but still.”

He got dressed, Alex grabbed his bag and they left the house. He texted Lafayette to let him know they were on their way. He knocked on the door and turned to face his boyfriend.

“Happy birthday, John Laurens.”

He kissed him as Lafayette opened the door and let them in. Everyone threw a handful of confetti at him.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN LAURENS!”

Laurens looked slightly in shock at everyone there.

“O-oh hi guys! Nice to see you!”

Washington made coffee for everyone, Angelica finished mixing the fruit salad, Eliza and Maria were giggling to themselves on the couch, Jefferson and Madison were playing monopoly on the floor, Burr was in the corner talking to himself, Martha was playing mom and making sure everyone had what they needed, and Peggy was singing karaoke. It was a sight to see. Laurens joined Burr and had a conversation with him while Hamilton joined Peggy.

Several minutes passed by before Lafayette stood on a chair and tried to do that spoon on a glass toast but just broke the glass.

“DAMN IT NOT AGAIN!”

Hercules cleaned it up yet again and everyone stopped to look at him. Laf cleared his throat.

“So...now that I have your attention, it’s time for the cake!”

Laurens laughed and shook his head.

“Laf, you’re always ready for cake.”

He got down and lit the candles once the glass was cleaned up. Everyone flooded around Laurens and started signing. He just stood in that awkward ‘I don’t know what to do in this situation’ stance and blew out the candles when they were done.

“Whoever made this cake did an exceptional job at the detail!”

Hercules patted his head.

“Thanks, my dude.”

Laurens narrowed his eyes snickering.

“You just had to use that photo though didn’t you?”

Hercules wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him into his side.

“Of course I did!”

He let go and passed out glasses of alcohol to everyone. By the end of the day everyone was exhausted. They all gave Laurens their gifts which put him in a sea of green turtle related stuff. Alex packed everything up as everyone said their goodbyes and left.

“Thanks for everything, guys!”

They helped their friends clean up before going home and going to bed.

“Thanks for the party, Ham. Because I know you had some part in this too.”

Alex pulled him against his chest and wrapped the blankets around him.

“I promised you a party, late or not. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Laurens turned to face him and fell asleep pretty quickly and Hamilton followed suit soon after.


	6. Vacation Cut Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander takes over Jefferson's job for a day and Jefferson comes home due to reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. I wanted to write it before I go to bed, so it probably sucks.

Monday came way too fast for Alexander. He forced himself out of bed, put on his uniform, and drove to Independence Hall for his double shift, grabbing a coffee on the way of course.

“Good morning, Hamilton!”

Alex sighed tired and sat down, drinking his coffee.

“Morning.”

Washington put a stack of paperwork on the desk as well as the financial papers.

“I appreciate you filling in until Wednesday, just do what you can in the 4 hours you’re here. I’ll pay you double on Friday for all this.”

He left to go do president stuff. Hamilton stared blankly at the stack and downed the rest of his coffee before putting on his glasses and started working while talking to himself.

“Jefferson, how the fuck do you do this shit…”

He read and signed every paper, making changes as needed, (he learned a little bit from hovering over Jefferson a lot), and then taking a break to finish the financial work he was hired on for. By the time his shift was over he finished his work and half of the paperwork on the desk. He got up and walked to Washington’s office.

“Here’s the finished papers, and your finances are all in order for today.”

He took them and patted his shoulder.

“Thank you, Alexander. I’ll have Jefferson file them when he gets back. Go home and enjoy the rest of your day. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He left and walked home. Laurens handed him a cup of coffee as he came in and kissed him.

“Rough morning?”

Alex sat down on the couch.

“Thanks. And yeah, you could say that.”

Laurens sat with him and laid his head on his shoulder.

“Well we can take it easy for the rest of the day.”

Dakota came tearing out of their bedroom just to stop in the middle of the living room and meow at them. John got up and fed her. He decided to just make something for lunch since he was already up. Alex looked down at his phone as it rang.

“What the fuck do you want now, Jefferson?”

He answered reluctantly.

“Yes, Jefferson? How else can I help you?”

He could hear Madison coughing his lungs out in the background.

“Hey, don’t worry about going in tomorrow or Wednesday. We’re coming home now.”

“Um...ok?”

Jefferson sighed and held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he poured Madison extra strength cough syrup and gave it to him with a cup of water.

“Madison is sicker than he has been and he needs to see our doctor today. I’ll go back to work tomorrow. But hey....thanks for the help.”

Hamilton hung up after saying bye just as Laurens came out with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with orange juice, which actually sounded really good at that moment.

“Thanks, babe. Hey, I don’t have to go in tomorrow or Wednesday so we can either just chill or go out somewhere.”

Laurens nodded and bit into his sandwich.

“So I’ve heard. You might want to call Washington.”

Hamilton dialed his number and took a sip of juice.

“Sir, I don’t know what you heard if anything, but Jefferson and Madison are coming home today.”

“No, I haven’t heard anything from them yet. What’s going on?”

Alex tapped his fingers on his leg and put his feet up on the couch.

“Apparently Madison is too ill to be there. Jefferson told me he’d be back at work tomorrow.”

He could hear Washington writing something.

“Alright, thank you for letting me know. Enjoy your days off and I’ll see you on Thursday.”


	7. Time to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison gets really sick and Jefferson takes him to the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have another sucky chapter!

Thomas Jefferson made an appointment with their doctor for later that day and boarded a plane. Madison had gotten worse over the past few hours and Jefferson was starting to wonder if he was going to have to take him to the hospital. They made it home hours later and he took him to his appointment. Madison tried to refuse but wasn’t going to succeed.

“James Madison has a 3 o’clock appointment with Dr. Reynolds.”

The receptionist finished what she needed to do and sent them to go wait. Madison sat down holding his head until they were called back. Reynolds pulled up the computer and collected their information. He turned in his spinny chair.

“We’re going to test you for Mono, so I’ll have one of my nurses come draw some blood.” 

He got up and left the room. Jefferson handed Madison another tissue for his coughing fits and brushed his hair with his fingers. Madison sighed and held his head once more.

“Thomas I can’t have you getting sick.”

Jefferson shrugged.

“I’ve been around you for more than 24 hours, Mads. If I’m going to get sick there’s nothing I can do.”

Madison ignored the nurse as she came and did her job. Several minutes later Reynolds came back in and confirmed his diagnosis.

“It’ll probably take up to 2 months before you can resume normal activities. But symptoms only last up to a month. Just rest, stay hydrated, and I’ll send in some pain medication to your pharmacy.”

He sent the script in and they were on their way home. Once there, Jefferson helped him get dressed in something more comfortable and made him get in bed. He brought him some hot tea with honey and ice water. 

“I’m going to go pick up the meds, drink and just chill out for a while.”

Madison nodded and Jefferson left.

 

Once he came back, Madison was already asleep. He threw something simple together for dinner and got ready for bed.


	8. Marry Me, Alexander?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John proposes to Alex.

Alexander decided to finish lunch and go lay down and watch TV. But before he turned it on, Laurens walked in and climbed on top of him smiling. Alex reached out and grabbed his wrists smiling back.

“Well are you going to kiss me?”

Laurens giggled and leaned forward when Alex let go, and hovered over his lips.

“Maybe…”

Alex grabbed his face and pulled him all the way to his lips, kissing him. Laurens returned it before pulling back, grinning.

“Better?”

Alex laughed softly and sat up. Laurens pulled him into his lap, and ran his fingers through his hair. Alex smiled contently and leaned on his chest. He loved being held by John. He had such soft skin, wavy...almost curly hair that was almost always in a ponytail, he was warm, and smelled like cinnamon. John wrapped his arms around him and held his hands,

“Alexander?”

He looked at at him. 

“Yeah, John?”

John smiled and held his face in his hands, brushing over his cheeks with the soft pads of his thumbs.

“I love you, Alexander Hamilton.’

Alex let his eyes close as their lips met for a second time.

“I love you too, John.”

They held onto each other for a minute before pulling away. John reached over and opened a drawer. 

“Keep your eyes closed.”

John grabbed a small box that had the engagement ring he’d gotten Alex as an early birthday present...a few months early but he couldn’t wait any longer. He’d wrapped the box so Alex would have something to open. He was never good at thinkup up good proposals.  
“Okay you can open them.”

He handed Alex the wrapped box and smiled.

“Happy early birthday, Ham.”

They had been dating for years and John thought it was a good time to pop the question. He didn’t think they’d be sitting on their bed in sweatpants and hoodies, but he knew Alex wouldn’t mind. Alex unwrapped the box and opened the ring box. John piped up, smiling.

“Will you steal my last name, Alexander?”

Alex laughed grinning and grabbed his hands.

“Of course I will, John!”

John slipped the ring on his finger and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Alexander Laurens, I like that.”

Alex put his head on his chest.

“Me too. Can we cuddle now? I’m tired.”

John laid down and pulled him close. 

“We can take a few hour or so nap, but after that we need to go grocery shopping.”

Alex had already started drifting off, and John smiled, stroking his hair. He wasn’t that tired so he watched something on Netflix at a low volume while cuddling Alex.


End file.
